


Authors Notes

by Brittles_06



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittles_06/pseuds/Brittles_06
Summary: Notes from Brittles_06





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Lovely Readers,

I've decided to pull 2 of my stories to rewrite them in a better and different light. Defenders of the Light and Light of the Veiled have all been deleted, for now, but rest assured they will be coming back online. Trust me when I say I am doing this for the betterment of my stories and the advancement of my writing abilities. They will differ slightly from what they are now, but the idea behind them will still stay the same as will all the major events up to date. I know there will be questions about why I am doing this but for now, there won't be any details released.

I hope you'll all stick with me through this and if not I completely understand. See you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

All 5 chapters of Defenders of the Light will be posted in the next couple days, along with a new 6th chapter! 

Light of the Veiled is taking a bit more time to rewrite but hopefully it’ll be up soon as well. 

Thanks for your continued support


End file.
